Birthday Party
by ohniniline
Summary: Sehun mendapat sebuah pesta menyambut ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 tahun. Pesta seperti apa yang didapat Sehun dari hyung-hyungnya? YAOI, PWP, Seme!Hun, uke!Kai, HunKai, HunBaek, HunSoo and others.


Main Cast : Sehun

Kai

Luhan

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Suho

Lay

Xiumin

Rate : M++

YAOI, PWP

 ***Birthday Party***

12 April 2014

Menapaki usia 20 tahun, inilah yang dirasakan oleh Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang akan mengakhiri usia remajanya dan resmi menjadi seorang dewasa. Dimana ia telah diperbolehkan untuk meminum alkohol, menghisap rokok dan melakukan hubungan seks. Tentu saja dengan mengingat hal-hal tersebut membuat Oh Sehun sangat bahagia di hari pertambahan usianya ini.

Sebuah pesta sederhana di adakan oleh teman-teman Sehun yang telah dewasa terlebih dahulu dibanding dirinya. Pesta ini hanya dihadiri oleh delapan orang termasuk dirinya. Suho, temannya yang merupakan orang sengaja memesan sebuah kamar hotel untuk pesta sederhanya ini.

"Saengil Chukkae Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada centilnya. Baekhyun merupakan teman Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung dan berhentilah memanggilku Sehunnie." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Aigo, uri Sehunnie masih saja imut." Luhan yang gemas melihat Sehun langsung mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Yak, aku sudah tidak imut lagi, aku sudah dewasa." Sehun marah dan semakin tidak sadar ia semakin terlihat imut.

"Tidak ada orang dewasa yang merajuk seperti itu Sehunna." Kyungsoo yang paling kalem diantara semuanya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayo Sehun coba ini, rasanya sungguh enak." Xiumin yang paling tua diantara mereka memberikan Sehun segelas kecil yang diyakini isinya adalah minuman beralkohol.

"Apa boleh hyung?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau ini sudah 20 tahun." Jawab Lay dengan senyumannya sambil memaksakan cairan di gelas kecil itu habis diteguk Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan mukanya tidak nyaman, kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan panas.

"Hahaha." Teman-teman Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang baru pertama kali mencoba alkohol.

"Sekarang coba ini Sehunna." Suho memberikan sebatang rokok kepada Sehun.

Sehun memandang ragu rokok tersebut, namun tetap ia ambil lalu diselipkan diantara kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

Suho mengajari Sehun bagaimana menyalakan rokok dengan pemantik. Dalam sekali percobaan berhasil. Sehun mencoba menghisap rokok untuk pertama kalinya.

"Huk huk huk." Hisapan pertama membuat Sehun terbatuk.

"Hahaha." Teman-teman Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Sehun.

Sehun meneruskan acara merokoknya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa menghisap rokok tersebut.

"Ayo minum lagi Sehunna." Baekhyun datang, ia duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Tangannya menyodorkan gelas minuman kepada Sehun.

Sehun langsung meminum alkohol yang diberikan Baekhyun. Kepalanya semakin pusing tapi perasaannya terasa lega dan lepas.

Oh Sehun sudah mabuk.

Entah berapa batang rokok yang ia hisap dan entah seberapa banyak alkohol yang ia teguk malam itu. Sehun tidak ingat, kesadarannya benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Seorang yang sedari tadi diam tidak melakukan apapun kepada Sehun. Ia hanya diam disudut ruangan setelah mengucapkan selamat kepada Sehun.

"Kai-ah ayo kesini, kita harus bersenang-senang dengan maknae kita ini." Baekhyun mengajak yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai yang merasa dipanggil menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak apa hyung? Maksudku kita melakukan ini kepada Sehun." Tanya Kai ragu.

"Tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun. " Jawab Luhan.

Kai tetap ragu namun ia memilih bergabung ketika melihat Suho yang sudah melahap abis bibir tipis Sehun.

Pemuda yang paling muda itu sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Ia pasrah saja ketika tubuh tinggi kurusnya dibawa keatas ranjang.

Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan sebelum tertidur adalah ketika Xiumin membuka kancing kemejanya.

Sementara itu melihat sang maknae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri membuat sisi buas 7 orang yang masih terjaga makin meliar.

Beramai-ramai mereka menelanjangi tubuh Sehun.

Setelah tubuh Sehun menjadi polos tanpa baju, mereka pun memilih berhenti dan menunggu sang maknae terbangun.

Tidak enak kalau bermain dengan orang yang tidur.

 ** _*Birthday Party*_**

Satu jam kemudian...

Sehun mengernyitkan wajahnya, ia sudah mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia merasa begitu kedinginan.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat dirinya yang telanjang di atas ranjang.

Maknae itu mencoba menggerakan badannya, namun tidak bisa. Padahal tidak ada satu pun tali yang mengikatnya.

"Hyung lihat, uri maknae telah sadar." Kyungsoo memanggil teman-temannya begitu melihat Sehun telah sadar.

Semuanya berbondong-bondong menuju ranjang mengelilingi sang maknae yang menatap heran melihat semua hyungnya telah telanjang seperti dirinya.

Luhan duduk di samping kepala Sehun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Sehun.

Sehun merasakan darahnya berdesir, ia merasakan darahnya mengalir menuju pusat hidupnya yang mulai menegang tersebut. Hanya elusan Luhan pada pipinya dan efeknya sudah seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Tidak lama yang lainnya mulai bergabung, meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam melihatnya.

Luhan yang awalnya hanya mengelus pipi Sehun kini mulai mengusap pelan bibir tipis Sehun, mengusapnya sampai sedikit celah bibir itu terbuka. Luhan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Mengacak-acak isi mulut si maknae dengan dua jemarinya. Memainkan lidah Sehun dengan cara menekan, menjepit lidah tersebut.

"Uhm uhm." Erangan Sehun yang mulutnya dipermainkan.

Sementara di bawah sana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai menjilati penis Sehun yang telah menegang.

"Wow penis uri Sehunnie telah berdiri dengan gagah eoh." Ucap Xiumin nakal, kemudian bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan menjilati twins ball Sehun.

"Uhm." Desahan Sehun tertahan sebagai reaksi atas perlakuan hyung-hyung nya ini pada penisnya namun terhalang dengan dua jari Luhan yang masih mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya.

Suho dan Lay tidak mau kalah dengan empat orang yang telah mulai mengerjai tubuh maknae mereka ini.

Suho dan Lay mengambil peran mereka dengan memainkan masing-masing puting Sehun yang telah menegang. Mengelus pelan puting tegang itu dengan perlahan dilanjut mencubit dan memelintirnya. Membuat Sehun semakin gila karenanya.

Sehun sungguh merasa dirinya telah gila saat ini. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan hyungnya ini membuat penisnya semakin menegang. Ia ingin bergerak membalas perlakuan hyung-hyungnya ini. Akan tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan badannya. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

Luhan yang melihat Sehun berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya tertawa pelan.

"Kami memberimu obat perangsang dan obat pelumpuh sementara Sehunnie. Kami ingin menikmatimu sayang hahaha." Ujar Luhan lalu tertawa terbahak.

Jari-jari Luhan masih betah berada didalam mulut Sehun, dirinya sangat bahagia melihat saliva Sehun yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat perbuatan jarinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan rambut Sehun. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun semakin terangsang.

Sementara enam orang itu larut dalam dunia mereka mengerjain tubuh Sehun yang tidak berdaya. Kai tetap diam di tempatnya. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat terangsang melihat pemandangan panas di depan matanya ini. Hanya saja dia masih ragu untuk ambil bagian walau sebenarnya sedari awal dia telah berperan dalam semua ini.

Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun yang gelisah menerima setiap rangsangan dari tiap titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun yang paling centil tersebut mulai mencoba memasukkan penis tegang Sehun yang membesar ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aaaahhhhh." Desah Baekhyun merasakan penis Sehun yang telah masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya.

Segera ia menggerakan tubuhnya ke atas ke bawah mengendarai penis besar sang maknae.

"Aahhh Sehunnie sayang, penismuhhh sangaaaattthhhh nikmaaatthhh." Racau Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun menggerakan badannya sementara bibir mereka masing-masing meng klaim puting menegang Baekhyun.

Luhan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut Sehun.

"Aaahh." Desahan Sehun akhirnya keluar. Sungguh penisnya merasakan nikmat sangat luar biasa di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Lubang tersebut terus menerus menghisap penisnya. Di tambah Suho dan Lay yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memainkan kedua puting dadanya.

Sungguh Sehun ingin mendesah lagi, namun mulutnya kembali di jejali sesuatu.

"Ayo sayang kamu juga harus menyusu pada hyung." Luhan menyodorkan putingnya pada Sehun untuk dihisap.

Mau tak mau Sehun menghisapnya, kepalanya ditahan agar tetap menghisap dada Luhan.

"Uhh Sehunnie pintar." Ujar Luhan mendesah menikmati hisapan Sehun pada dadanya.

Mereka melupakan Kai yang masih terdiam di belakang mereka hingga Suho sadar bahwa Kai belum bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah Kai-ah ayo kesini." Suho berjalan menghampiri Kai dan menariknya untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"AAHHH." Teriak Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya, cairannya keluar di perut Sehun begitu pula Sehun yang telah meledakkan dirinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalam lubangnya.

"Wow lihat, setelah meledak ia kembali tegang dan membesar." Ujar Baekhyun melihat penis Sehun yang kembali tegang dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang giliran Kai." Kyungsoo yang tahu sebenarnya bahwa Kai tidak mau, Kai masih dalam keraguannya dan khawatir kepada Sehun.

"Hyung aku tidak mau, aku mau pergi saja." Tolak Kai. Sungguh ia juga sangat tersangsang sekarang, bahkan penisnya juga sudah tegang. Melihat ketidakberdayaan Sehun membuat hasratnya menghilang. Ia tidak tega kepada Sehun. Ia memilih untuk berdiri dan akan pergi dari sana, mencari bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan panas tersebut.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli, bersama Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Ia menarik Kai yang meronta untuk duduk diatas selangkangan Sehun. Tangan Xiumin mengocok penis tegang Sehun hingga semakin tegang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengarahkan lubang Kai tepat di atas penis Sehun.

"Hyunghh andwehh, appohh hyunghh." Desah Kai diantara kesakitannya merasakan penis Sehun yang perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang keringnya.

Tangan Xiumin beralih memainkan penis Kai sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus menekan tubuh Kai ke bawah hingga penis besar Sehun masuk seutuhnya ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh." Desah Kai merasakan dirinya penuh. Matanya yang sayu beradu pandang dengan mata tajam berkabut nafsu milik Sehun yang masih asyik menyusu kepada Luhan.

"Ahh ahh ahh." Desah Kai saat tubuhnya yang pasrah saja digerakkan oleh hyung-hyungnya ini.

Baekhyun memegang pinggul Kai membantu Kai menggerakkan badannya mengendarai penis Sehun yang berada didalamnya.

"Ahh ahh." Desahan Kai semakin menjadi ketikan titik sensitifnya juga dikerjai oleh tangan-tangan hyungnya. Kyungsoo dengan kejamnya memainkan kedua putingnya.

Merasa Kai sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri, tangan Baekhyun beralih memegang kedua pipi Kai, bibirnya segera membungkam bibir tebal Kai. Lidahnya mengacak-acak isi mulut Kai.

Keadaan Kai tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Putingnya yang dimainkan, mulutnya yang dicium dan diaduk habis-habisan oleh Baehyun dan penisnya dimainkan oleh Xiumin.

Sehun ingin memberontak melihat Kai yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasakan nikmat akan lubang Kai. Sungguh lubang Kai sangat sempit dan lebih menggairahkan dibanding milik Baekhyun. Hanya saja di satu sudut hatinya terselip rasa tidak tega melihat Kai yang juga tidak berdaya seperti dirinya atas kelakuan bejat hyung-hyungnya ini.

Nafsu Sehun semakin memuncak merasakan lubang Kai semakin berkedut-kedut membuat dirinya semakin tidak tahan untuk kembali meledakkan diri di dalam lubang Kai.

Sehun tersedak dalam menyusunya saat dirinya meledak. Cairannya begitu banyak keluar dan ia merasakan mengalir keluar dari lubang Kai. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai yang telah mencapai puncaknya akibat nikmat betubi-tubi yang diterimanya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang melepas penis Sehun dari lubangnya saat telah mencapai puncak. Kali ini Kai tidak di biarkan untuk membebaskan diri. Dirinya dipaksa untuk kembali menggerakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menggerakan pinggul Kai mengendarai penis Sehun yang kembali tegang di dalam lubang Kai.

Begitu seterusnya, Kai tidak ingat berapa kali ia dan Sehun meledakkan diri mereka saat mencapai puncak. Dirinya yang telah lemas dan lelah dilepas dari tubuh Sehun dan di bawa untuk bebaring di sofa. Mata sayunya hanya bisa melihat Sehun masih dikerjai oleh hyungnya. Ia tidak tahu obat seperti apa yang di berikan hyung-hyung itu hingga membuat Sehun tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun sedangkan penisnya masih tegang dan semakin membesar walau sudah keluar berulang kali.

Ia hanya bisa diam lemas bagaimana hyung-hyungnya itu memasukkan penis Sehun bergantian ke lubang mereka. Ia juga melihat bagaimana kejamnya mereka memainkan penis Sehun yang selalu tegang tersebut. Menampung setiap tetes cairan Sehun yang keluar ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya seakan cairan Sehun adalah minuman terlezat di dunia.

Sehun tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Sekalipun ia merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia. Ia tidak bisa menerima harga dirinya yang terluka dengan ketidak berdayaan dan bagaimana bahagianya hyung-hyungnya ini menikmati setiap tetes cairannya, bagaimana mereka memainkan penisnya seakan penisnya itu adalah sapi perah yang bisa diperah kapan saja untuk mengeluarkan susunya. Satu lagi, ia tidak terima melihat bagaimana hyung-hyungnya ini memperlakukan Kai tadi.

Ia sungguh geram namun ia masih tidak bergerak, yang ia ingat sebelum Luhan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya adalah tawa bahagia hyungnya.

END


End file.
